User blog:Valentin girl/YouTubers Saw Game 3 and Dark Dome game
Hey guys, it's your girl, Val. Yeah maybe you are thinking: Wow, you are very fast with your reviews, I couldn't catch up. First of all, haha, thanks I know, and second, I know I am late with the review and everything, but I had and still have to do things in real life – mostly surrounding myself with books for studying. I know it is December, but some of us that are in a higher college do have exams this month. And like you, I am going to be happy when it is finished and spending some quality time at Christmas. Anyway, today I am going to break down the newest trailer of Youtubers Saw Game 3 . I have already played the demo version myself a couple of days ago when I had some time. And I have seen some familiar faces as well as some entirely new faces. There are Lina, Lili Cross, Rovi23 and ManoloTEVE that are in the game as like from the previous Youtubers game , while now we also have three new players entering the arena: Soliid Snaake, The Marcony Games and MagicManMo. Which for a fact, I know these guys as I have seen them play Inkagames' games for the past months. But most of whom I am excited of all is MagicManMo. Inkagames finally put a gamer that is an English talker on the scene! Wooo! So without any further ado, let's go on with the trailer. At the beginning of the story we see all of the five guys in Rovi's room – which is the same as the actual Rovi's room, every detail made, with the same colors and it is just magnificent. So Rovi, as the one who invited everyone inside, tells his amigos, that before they would go and record their Christmas video, he wanted them to continue playing the VR game called: Zombie Attack, which now they only have one bullet and they need to have a good strategic plan on how to use it. And as they put on their VR sets, they appear inside the game, each one of them having one zombie behind the large silver crates, while one zombie was in the truck, and all were waiting. So Manolo, as a playable figure, could put a leader on the biggest crate which he was standing near it, and load the gun with the bullet. Now you could shoot a zombie, by just clicking on one zombie, which one of the characters will shoot it down, but I don't recommend you doing that, as then all of the other zombies will come forth and bite the heck out of you. So, bad idea. A good idea is, that Manolo goes up the leader and points his gun at the zombie in the vehicle thus shooting at it. Then there is a two-second chance for Rovi to climb up the truck and throwing the zombie down, and driving it directly at the crates, which also crushing the zombies with it. And as they all live they won the game! As they put their sets down, the two girls came into the room and tell them that they will be recording their Christmas videos. So they went, made the videos and they lived safely ever after. The End. Yeah, if it was like that, I would buy it. But as you all know, all the bad children have to endure some punishments as they were naughty this year. So Krampus decided to visit each one of them. Krampus also has another name. Pigsaw . Who knew. As he was comfortably sitting on his chair, he apologized for scaring us unintentionally, but he doesn't care if he did, because he likes us getting goosebumps every time we see his face. And as we all know, he had his claws in the idea of kidnapping the team for bad behavior. Because they insist to help the victims to win his games! Come on Pigsaw, make another better statement than this, because it is getting old. We fans are also helping your victims escape and you never decide to put us through the challenge. And I know that there are fans in the games, as helpers, but that is not the same – Pigsaw is more caring about them than anyone else. Oh, there's more… Because he needed a Christmas special game and the fans wanted him to kidnap them. So he was bored and we fans are a bad reputation. And for a Christmas gift to us, he invited us to go and see his 'secret' studio to watch the videos of the team being kidnapped. Well, this is what I've been waiting for. And as we accompany him in his TV room, we see the same thing we saw in the previous years game. Buttons and other stuff. Tho, we all were excited to push those buttons and to see what kind of videos the YouTubers made. I know I was. Lyna and Lili Cross' cameras, unfortunately, did not work, as they have been broken, but the others have worked just fine. Soliid Snaake dressed up in a Santa costume, talking to his fans when he saw a hand, but not just any hand – FREDDY KRUGER 'S HAND!! And as he decided to investigate what was going on, opening the last door, he was greeted by Freddy himself, which was then unmasked and we found out it was Pigface . OoO!!! Then he sprayed the Youtuber and that was that for him. We will just stop here and just appreciate the work that has been made by making Pigface in a Freedy Kruger costume. I don't know if Soliid Snaake did this by himself or anyone helped him, but Kudos on this! Rovi was spending time at home, talking to his fans, when he heard the doorbell. He went to the door and came right back to the couch, telling everyone he was given a gift, which he would then pull out chocolate, which was his favorite. After he took a bite out of it, he feels something different and starts coughing, which then he goes out of the screen. But to say, I would also eat chocolate if someone would bring it to me, even if somniferous would be inside, I would be glad I took a bite out of the delicious treat. MagicManMo was the next, and as he enters his studio, he found out that there was coffee on his table, which he didn't know he left it there and drink it up. He feels a bit different, but still had some energy left to turn around and see that there was a note in the Christmas sock, and when he reads it, revealing there was somniferous in the coffee, he slowly falls asleep. Then in a second act, a black leather gloved hand came at the camera and turns it off. Uuu, mysterious. Even for a fact, that he doesn't do much acting in his videos, it was quite good. The Marcoony Games was interrupted by a doorbell, while talking to his fans, and came back to his spot, opening the present (which had a Pigsaw picture on its side *cough*) and out came dust of sleep spray. Manolo was just decorating his small tree in his room when suddenly a magical box came right on his table. He investigates it first on the outside and then opens up the lid, but there was nothing to be found. But when he leans his face in the box more, there was a puff of sleep spray that came right at him, making him collapse on his chair, while Pigface was seen in the screen behind him. OoO!!! And as we now saw all of the videos, it was time... To give the rules. When all have appeared, Pigsaw gave his speech on how naughty they were and that their gift for this year is to give them a lesson they will never forget… again. But will they still be playing his games and helping the victims? Uh, yeah, because their fans want them to do it. When will Pigsaw finally realize that no matter what he does, they will never learn their lessons? So that is all for this trailer. In my opinion, this was cool, a new storyboard with some new characters to spice things up. And shout out for the You Tubers and their incredible videos. They all made a fantastic job, especially ManoloTEVE, as you could see in every video he is acting in some new or strange environment and his videos are cool. There are still more YouTubers that are playing Inkagames, even if they do not portrait their faces. I really like AllGamesWorldHD as his videos are very good quality, and I also am interacting with him for the Inkagames videos, and Inkagamer is also fantastic at his job. Kudos and shout out for them as well. But will Youtubers series continue, on every Christmas Eve? It might if us fans are still into it and if Pigsaw has still some budget, it can be accomplished – like Obama in the Dark series. Another very special game is The Girl in the Window. If you guys have already played it or will be, I can say, that it is quite interesting and entertaining, mostly for those folks who like horror and crime games. I tried it out on my phone, and yes the game is only on Google Play available, and it was pretty wicked with the secret ending. You will especially like it if you are a fan of Saitama from One-Punch Man, as the characters look very similar to this kind. Also to add, Inkagames did develope the game with the company Dark Dome, which the game is referred to. And I am pretty excited about seeing more of the games Dark Dome and Inkagames will be making. And this is it, you guys. Oh and before I forgot, yeah, I have seen that BTS Saw Game is still not on, which is probably because of some issues or even perhaps of the development of the new Start-Up with Dark Dome and because they had to make YTSG3 trailer, a lot of work to be done there. No problem, we fans will wait till the Inkagames are ready to publish it and we shall be able to play it. Till then, mark the 25th of December on your calendar, because YTSG 3 will be coming out. Bye guys, and as always, be happy. Valentin girl (talk) 19:07, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Link of the gamer: ManoloTEVE Gamer ---- Hey guys, Val here. So we finally gotten the whole game of YTSG3 and it is fascinating. Let us just go throughout the review. So now in the dialog between them and Pigsaw , the puppet says that they need to find a Youtube button that he has hidden it somewhere in the game. And as they all disappear, they all momentarily appear each one in a different room or place and have to find useful things to help each other win the game. So after we know where everyone was stuck in their own room/maze, we could unravel the mixed wires (in this theme, things) and make them complete. Lili Cross needed a battery to make out the chosen words, which she also needed help from Solid Snaake, and looking at the right numbers that were shown on the wall, as they also came out as the final combination to Lili's door. In the second room, she sees a large machine, which when she puts the green energy (nuclear power battery) and put it in, makes a portal where she can go to another dimension, save a person (Inkagame Winner) from evil and getting something from him. Lyna needed her pet to get into the pipe, so when she gets stuck on the other side, she can call on her pet, as her boyfriend makes a quick solution how to beat his other negative self, as Lyna also beats her negative self. As the two of them were saved, it came to a bittersweet scene, where Daniel said, that Pigsaw have told him, that when he is rescued free he will disappear from the scene, leaving her alone. Nooooo! Daniel! Don't leave! Oh, Pigsaw you horrible puppet! Rovi23 had a different story. After he climbs up the rainbow with a pair of plungers, because rainbows can be slippery, and because logic, he soon meets up his ex-friend Mr. Unicorn. Oh, that fluffy unicorn. So cuuuutttttteeeeee! And the reason he was Rovi's ex-friend, was because Rovi made a house for his girlfriend instead of him. Ah, Rovi! That's no way to treat a unicorn! Shame on you! I would not treat that way with my favorite plush animals: Ducky the yellow duck and Alvin, from Alvin and the Chipmunks (which I love both very much). I would give them everything they desire. But it is quite sad now, because I don't have them in my current apartment, and I miss them. T-T While the other world, the world of Robblox was a new thing for me, because I first thought it was Minecraft, but it looked so more like… Lego. Never heard of Robblox, but after playing the game, I did went and look about it. It looked fun, but not for me – and besides, I am busy with other stuff and can't be disturbed much. So, he had to take the pot of golden coins to a member of the game, which he was scandalized, but still gotten himself the stuff he needed. So yay. Where back in the house, he had to climb a ladder, ring with a bell, to make the monster look up into the chimney, and then Rovi could drop the watermelon onto the monster's head, breaking it into tiny pieces and rushed back to the hospital to have it glued back. �� Well then he and Mel could go out of the Robblox, Mel going back to her usual life, and Rovi still playing the game. Another couple divided by Pigsaw. Noooo! ManoloTeve had to pour some water in the sewer, and a paper boat, so he can float (wheeze). And as the boat touches the clowns foot, he immediately wakes up and enrages himself, goes to the opening and wanted to beat Manolo with a hammer, but the termite ate it, then tries to beat him up with a spring, but he ducks down, and when Pennywise finally steps out in the sunlight, Manolo turns the traffic lights, from red to green, and we could see Pigface inside a large Volvo ruller and splatting the clown-like roadkill. Then as he went to the Terminator, he had to dress up as a robot with an antenna and act like a robot to fool the Terminator. As he succeeds, he mentions to his buddy to give a second look into the oven, and as he went inside the fake robot closes the doors behind and let his buddy part-take in a sauna, let every bad thing go off of him. And when he came back he was a metal skeleton. I didn't mean it like that! And to make matters even worse, Manolo made him go swimming in very hot boiling water, so he may refresh himself. But what he did not count was, that the Terminator could not swim. (Clap) Way to go, Manolo. (Clap). At Magic Man Moo's side, we could plug in the battery, start up the computer, put in the USB and then the CD – because if you were like me, putting the CD first, haha, it won't end well. So then after the terrifying look of Sonic.EXE comes to haunt you through the screen, and then comes out of it (which was also scary), you need to make a big jump with the spring shoes, avoiding Sonic, you have some time to play games. In it you have to rescue two familiar characters with adding cheese on the ropes and letting the mouse eat it, freeing them. Soon they both also go out the screen and kick some Sonic.EXE butt, and bringing their terrible friend back to the computer game. Then he goes down the path towards Slenderman , uses an invisibility cloak to go past him, make a trap, destroy the pages and let everything assemble the way as it should – making him fall in the black hole. Solid Snaake has to make the zombie nurse go to Pyramid Head , so Pyramid Head could take the nurse with him, then also defeating Chucky and Tiffany – making her jealous with another doll that was placed in the same room as Chucky was. Then his biggest part, which also helped the others, was to light the wall and he could see numbers. The Marcony Games could open up the doors that warned him not to touch anything, but he had to touch everything to see what he can do. And after defeating every villain put in the room, getting the items, he then goes to another room, where he meets the Jokker and Harly , made some fun and got himself whacked on the head and also defeating Harly. And after everyone did their thing, Rovi was the one at the end who found the Youtuber button, making everyone reappear back where they were, ending the game. But for us, the fans, Pigsaw had some new news. He mentioned that he will kidnap a Youtuber from this precise group – which is going to be Rovi23. And then the game ends. Yeah, the game didn't come on the date, as they had some more work on it, so some days after Christmas, they have published it completely. Which of all the parts, my favorite parts were: the Rainbow scene, Robblox, Terminator, and Jokker. And as you may saw in the game, Inkagames were changing characters colors or names differently, which is to protect themselves from copyright, because I know they don't want to get sued and being deleted. I think that other games, that are already published and have the original characters inside, will stay like that, but now as the characters inside the new games that will come in the future, will have slightly different things, because of copyright. I hope they do not get deleted or anything, as they are very entertaining and good at making video games. And now the best part is, that you can now watch all the videos of walkthroughs of the games, from the oldest to the newest and see how the animation and art changes in decades. I did in the previous week and I had to shed a tear on it because it was magnificent. Anywho, I wish you all a Happy New Year 2020, let all of your wishes come true and play a lot of Inkagames games. Stay happy throughout the days. See yaaa! Valentin girl (talk) 11:43, January 8, 2020 (UTC) P.S. In this month I may be doing another chapter of my story/theory about certain characters and what happened to them. So don't miss out! Category:Blog posts